Generally, in a type of a SR light source, wherein charged particles are moved along a circular orbit or an orbit having a straight portion at a speed close to the light velocity with the aid of a single magnet or a plurality of magnets, SR light is generated in the tangential direction of the orbit. SR light beam lines for taking out SR light are normally disposed at a plurality of locations along the orbit. Since the wavelengths of this SR light include short wavelength component, it is expected that the SR light can be utilized in various uses, such as micro-fine machining of super LSI's or the like.
However, in the SR light source in the prior art, practically available SR light was only a small part of a generated light beam, and in practice, the remainder was wasted in a light beam dump, and consequently, the SR light source in the prior art had a shortcoming that a utilization efficiency of light was low.
In addition, since SR light generated from an SR light source has its wavelength components distributed over a wide range and it is incoherent light, it is a common practice that when the SR light is practically used, a wafer for super LSI's or the like is irradiated thereby through a filter or the like. Accordingly, if the SR light also having the nature of monochromatic SR light source, it is expected that the use of SR light and an SR light source would be greatly expanded. Furthermore, it is predicted that if the intensity of SR light can be increased depending upon an object, it will be significant.
Heretofore, in an SR light source having a charged particle orbit including straight section, a trial of generating SR light has been also practiced which has the nature of monochromatic light by providing an undulator which are formed by arraying a plurality of magnets having alternate polarities, at a straight charged particles. However, due to the fact that in order to obtain monochromatic light having a large intensity by this proposal a long straight portion is necessitated, there is a shortcoming that the SR light source itself becomes extremely large-sized.
A problem of the present invention is to provide an SR light source having a high utilization efficiency for SR light.
Another problem of the present invention is to provide an SR light source which can generate SR light also having the nature of monochromatic light or laser light.
Still another problem of the present invention is to provide an SR light source which can enhance an intensity of SR light.